Little Piece of Heaven
by N.V.9
Summary: What we want isn't always what we need. Sometimes life's miracles catches you by surprise. Something Deidara is just now figuring out.


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Haku, I can't believe you brought me out. I'm depressed. Depressed people eat ice cream, hear songs that make them cry, watch sad movies, stay in their pajamas, and do not leave their homes at all!" Deidara growled into Haku's ear as he walked side by side, as best as he could, with his best friend since diapers. Arms crossed and a permanent scowl on his face, Deidara grudgingly followed his long haired friend through the crowd on the dance floor. The music so loud it vibrated the floors and made his heart seem like it was going to burst from his chest.

"What? I didn't catch that!" Haku shouted, the laughter in his eyes telling Deidara he was being lied to. God, what was the world coming to when you couldn't sit around in the darkness, all alone, after being dumped painfully by your ex? An ex that wasn't an ex at all for over three years, he might add. Three years of school gone just like that. Shattered like a broken mirror. The love of his life breaking it off only three days after they started their second year of high school. He thought he'd spend the rest of his life with Sasori. They planned to one day get married. To have kids. To make a life together.

What happened to the 'I'll love you until the last day of forever'? Or the 'Our first kid is going to be named after me'? Or even, 'I hate being apart from you'? All of Sasori's phrases and promises raining down the drain.

Grief overwhelmed him again and Deidara felt like he'd cry all over. Cry like he had been doing since Thursday. He had no idea Sasori was going to break up with him, dumping him like yesterdays trash, when he called Thursday morning. Deidara had been in the process of getting ready for school. Fixing his hair as he waited for Sasori to pick him up. Never would he have thought that Sasori would call at 7:17 and say 'I'm breaking up with you' as if it was nothing. Not even giving Deidara a chance to fully understand what was going on.

He tried calling Sasori back, but the red head wasn't answering him. He wouldn't answer his calls or text. He deleted him from facebook and every other site they were friends on. It was like Sasori had wiped him from his life completely. For two days he cried. Staying in bed and missing school. Ignoring everyone who called or tried to talk to him. If not for being his best friend, Deidara would have tossed Haku out the window when the other forced him from his room and out tonight.

He didn't want to be here. He had a pint of ice cream with his name on it and his and Sasori's favorite movie to watch. He had a song on repeat, paused before it could finish it's millionth cycle. He had Sasori's sweater to cling on to.

"Deidara," Haku said, pulling him to the side and running a hand over his arms, resting them at his elbows. "I know it hurts, but you can't let it eat at you. Sasori wasn't your life-"

"Yes he was." Deidara stated, tears falling down his face. "We were going to get married."

"Sasori was never the one for you." Haku argued, as he always did. Haku made it no secret he disliked Sasori. Both he and Sasori getting into arguments all the time. It was to the point that Deidara was splitting his time between his best friend and his boyfriend. Most days he wanted to strangle both. "Highschool sweethearts come and go, but the guy that's waiting for you is going to be perfect."

"Sasori was perfect. He was everything I wanted-"

"No, he wasn't. I tolerated him for you, but now that he's out of the picture it's time to tell you the truth. He's an ass. He made you dress a certain way, eat certain foods, change everything that made you, you. He tried to force an image on you that wasn't possible. He tried to hide your artistic side and make you take what he thought was art to heart. If he loved you, he would have accepted you without you having to change a thing for him. It took so much for me not to step in so many times at the things he said to you. I wanted to beat him almost everyday you were together. My only regret was that you didn't dump him."

"You know you're not supposed to talk like this to depressed people, they might go kill themselves." Deidara stated, wiping at his eyes.

"Good thing I know you won't kill yourself over a guy like that." Haku answered. "Now tonight we are going to have fun. We are going to dance and go crazy. Get drunk and waste the night away."

"We are underage." Deidara reminded his best friend. "And I also highly doubt you're supposed to get depressed people drunk."

"Good thing you don't care about laws and sometimes people just need to get drunk. Who knows, you might even get laid tonight." Haku wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

"Great, losing my virginity to a guy I do not know, while I'm drunk. My dream come true." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Sasori would have been a fish in bed. He's too serious and boring to do anything entertaining. So glad you held off on having sex with him, imagine how horrifed and disappointed you would have been." Haku grinned. "Now dry your tears, we are going to get some guys to buy us drinks and then go from there."

"Haku, I don't know if I want to do this. I love Sasori...I..." Deidara sighed, losing all pretense of joking. "I can't just..."

"Dei, I know." Haku said as he wrapped his arms around him, their equal height allowing them to rest their forehead against eachother evenly as their gazes met. One in pain and the other in understanding. "I know it's going to take a while for you to get over him, but I hate to see you like this. Just one night of fun. One night is all I ask. Please don't let him hurt you anymore. He's not worth your tears. Not even a single shimmer. Let the rain drown him not you."

"I know, I know." Deidara said blinking his eyes to fight the tears. When he got them back under control, he took a breath and allowed Haku to gently wipe any tear stains. "Okay, let's go get drunk." he said trying to sound like he was better even though he just wanted to go find a hole and die.

"This will be good for you." Haku promised before pulling him back into the crowd toward the bar. It wasn't long before they had a drink in their hands and a dance partner to start the evening with.  
For the beginning of the night, Deidara held a new glass every five minutes, dancing with whoever came along. Forcing Sasori from his mind as he tried to have fun. He wanted to have fun, but after his first few drinks he realized he rather get drunk instead. Opting to fore go dancing, he moved back to the bar and from there it became a haze. Colors blurred together, voiced mingled, the room shifted, and he forgot where he was.

:_X_:

Deidara groaned as his eyes fluttered open. God his head hurt. His body was sore and he felt like he wanted to barf. What the hell happened? The last thing he remembered was knocking back a shot of something. Slowly he opened his eyes and cursed softly when the light filtered through the window, making him flinch as he hid behind his hand. He might as well just die now. He felt like hell. He hadn't been this drunk since...since before Sasori. Just the thought of his ex brought back all the heartache, unsure if he wanted to cry or be sick, Deidara just layed there. He wasn't sure how he got home-wait, opening his eyes again slowly, Deidara blinked pass the aching headache and blur until the room came into view. What he saw wasn't his room, nor Haku's. So where the hell was he?

Feeling something wrap around his waist, Deidara froze and slowly looked down at the pale arm encircling him. Slowly following the limb upward, he found a nicely sculpted body right behind him, sleeping away. His bedmate's dark hair covering his face, hiding him from Deidara's eyes. With another quick breath, his gaze flickered back to their bodies. "Oh no..." he whispered when he found them both bare of anything. The blankets tangled at their feet not hiding their bodies. "Oh god no." he whispered hoping he was wrong. Shifting a little, he flinched as an ache made itself know in his lower half. "No, no, no, no, no." he gasped, starting to panic.

Forcing himself to ignore the pain, he tried to move out of the bed, the arm around him tightening and making it harder as the other man pulled him back. Feeling his heartbeat pick up speed, Deidara slowly touched the arm around his waist and gently moved it away from him. When it was inches above his body, he moved and put a pillow in his place. When the man pulled the pillow close, shifting a bit more, Deidara turned and began looking for his clothes. Keeping an eye on the man, he pulled on his jeans with out his boxers, deciding he didn't have time to find them, he grabbed his shirt and jerked it on. Finding his phone by his shoes, he tucked it in his pocket and pulled the boots on his bare feet.

"Where are you going?"

Freezing by the door, Deidara turned slowly toward the bed. The man was still laying down, not bothering to hide his nudity, his elbow holding him up. He was beautiful, was all Deidara could think. The man was goregous. Everything from his pale flawless skin to his dark hair and eyes. The gods were in a good mood when they made this man. This goregous man with a perfect body, a good size manhood already growing in size, and a beautiful face. A face that would never be mistaken for a woman but would still bring women world wide to their knees in envy or want. He would have put him around twenty-four, maybe twenty-five but no older then that.

"You do not plan to leave without saying good-bye, do you Deidara?" the man asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I...who are you?" Deidara asked, mouth dried.

"We spent the rest of the night together and you have no idea who I am?" the man lifted one brow. "Did I blow your mind that much?"

"Fuck you." Deidara glared angrily.  
"I did, multiple times even. You came screaming my name each time as you clawed up my back." the man went on with the smirk still in place.  
"Wh-what?" Deidara gasped feeling sick. What the hell happened!  
The guy must have sensed something off because he lost his smirk and frowned. "You don't remember anything?"

Shaking his head, Deidara continued to look at him as what he had done hit him full force. He had sex. He lost his virginity to this man. He, who was in love with Sasori, had turned around and spread his legs for some unknown person!

"Fuck," the man cursed as he sat up. "You were drunk, but I didn't think you were that far gone. Look," he went on as he moved to stand up only to sit when Deidara backed up into the wall. "I'm Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. Last night we got a few beers and danced a few songs. I thought you were in your right mind when you came on to me. You didn't look...how the...Okay, we were both tipsy and you started rubbing up against me. We left the club and came here."

"Where's here?" Deidara whispered as Itachi covered himself.  
"My apartment." Itachi answered, "Deidar-"

"What the fuck did I do?" Deidara whispered as his eyes watered, his mind seeing Sasori. Sasori was meant to be his first.

"Deidara, I'm sorry. I wasn't in my right mind-how old are you?" Itachi asked with a frown marring his face. "Last night you looked older..."

"Sixteen." Deidara answered softly watching the shock spread acrossed Itachi face.

"No, that's not possible. You couldn't have been in that club unless you were twenty-one." Itachi said as panic spread acrossed his features. "You can't be...oh fuck, you're like a fucking kid. I'm so sorry. Look I-"

"I'm going home." Deidara finally said, shock making it impossible to think beyond what he did. Turning back toward the only door in the room, he pulled it open and ran out. He ran down the hallway and out the door, his mind not seeing anything but Itachi naked in the bed. Spotting the elevator, he jumped in just as someone walked out, the shock on the man's face, doing nothing to stop him as he hit the ground floor button. Trying to calm his panic, he pulled out his phone and looked for Haku's number, his state of mind unable to let him remember it. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." He whispered over and over again. When it went straight to voicemail, he hung up and tried again.

:_X_:

"Is there a reason you're fucking standing in our living room naked?" Hidan asked as he walked through their open doorway, still annoyed at almost being ran over by a blonde maniac. "I get home from a fun night of hot sex, almost get pushed to the ground by a blonde asshole, and find your ass naked in my damn apartment, I know we share, but fuck, some things just gotta stay our own. What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell do you look like you're going to pass out?" he went on, moving to the kitchen.

"I..."

"You're shitting me." Hidan gaped at him, pausing in the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands. "The Itachi Uchiha is speechless? What the hell?"

"Hidan, I think I did something completely stupid." Itachi said, not even bothering to glare at his roommate.

"Can you put some damn clothes on first?"

Nodding, Itachi moved back to his room and found a pair of sweats on the ground. Pulling them on, he frowned when he spotted a dark object under his bed. Reaching down, he picked it up and found it was a blue wallet with little swirls and odd drawing created by marker all over it. Flipping it open, he took a deep breath when he saw the ID within.

"Fun night you had, looks like your lover was a beast. What the hell is tha-" Hidan started as he moved over and peeked at the picture. "The blonde kid, but...you didn't!" he shouted looking at him as he took the wallet and glanced at the ID again. "Itachi tell me you didn't!"

Nodding, Itachi sat on his bed and dropped his head into his hands.

"This is a fucking highschool ID! He's not even legal!"

"I know!" Itachi snapped. "Fuck, I didn't know. I mean...god damn it!" he cursed. The best night of his life was with a kid. Someone that was, if the date was right on that card, eight years younger then him. Last night chose that moment to replay again. Deidara's body gripping his, his nails digging into his back. His neck arching to be sucked. His voice whispering and screaming his name like music. His eyes filled with passion, making Itachi wish to see those eyes again. He wanted to see those eyes again, looking exactly like that-no! That was wrong! He didn't sleep with teenagers. He didn't lust after them. He didn't wish to want them again. Him again.

"What the fuck! How the hell did-didn't you notice anything? I expect this shit from me, but not you!"

"I was drunk," Itachi answered. "He was there and..."

"Did you use protection?" Hidan asked finally, looking into the trash can and finding nothing. "Please tell me you used a fucking-"

"I don't know." Itachi answered, sitting up quickly and looking around frantically.

"I'm not seeing shit." Hidan said moments later.

Moving to his dresser, Itachi opened the first drawer and found a full box, unused. "Oh fuck."

"What if he had HIV or some shit?"

"I don't think he did." Itachi answered and at Hidan's question of 'how the fuck do you know?', he pointed to a red spot on his bed, staining his sheets. "He was a virgin." God could this get any worse?

"Son of a bitch."

:_X_:

"Deidara, calm down." Haku said as he pulled the other boy to sit on his bed. "Calm down."

"Haku, I...oh god." Deidara paniced, holding onto Haku as he thought of what happened. Of what he did, the memories all so foggy that he only could remember impressions and nothing more.

"I'm so sorry Deidara. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to go. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry." Haku went on.

"It's not your fault." Deidara said in shock. "It's not your fault."

"Deidara, if not for me, this wouldn't have happened." Haku argued, pulling back to meet Deidara gaze. "I did this. I practically gift wrapped you for some pedo bastard!"

"Haku?" Deidara whispered, stopping Haku. "What if we didn't use protection?"

"You can't remember?" Haku answered back in the same tone.

Shaking his head, Deidara gazed at Haku, hoping the other would tell him everything would be okay. That he must have used a condom. That he wouldn't end up with some disese or pregnant. Anything. "Haku?"

"We can by a pill or something. We can-"

"A pill?"

"Plan B I think is what it's called. In case you're..." Haku trailed off, letting Deidara fill in the blank. "I can dig up some cash and we can go right now."

"Where are we going to find it?" Deidara asked when Haku pulled away and frantically began looking around. "Even if we put our allowances together, we won't be able to afford something like it. Any money we had is already spent. And if we had the money, could we buy one? Is our age going to allow it. We're both sixteen."

"I can ask Zabuza to buy one." Haku said, speaking of his brother.

"NO! Zabuza can't find out. No one can. I can't be...it doesn't always happen on the first time."

"Deidar-"

"What if I'm not? What if it's okay. No one will know. It'll be okay. I'm not pre..I'm not."

"Deidara, please. I don't want-"

"It won't because I'm not. The chances are small." Deidara answered as he tried to hide his panic. How many times had they done it? God, please let him be right.

"Please, Deidara. What about a test? Is it too early?" Haku asked. "I can sneak one of my stepmom's in here."

"You have to be a month or something. Haku, I'm not pregnant. I'm not. If anything, I have to worry about a disese or something. Not a baby."

"What baby?" Zabuza asked coming into the room with a box. Putting it down on the desk, he frowned at both of them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Deidara said quickly.

"Then why did you mention a baby?"

"I d-"

"It's a class." Haku cut Deidara off. "I'm trying to get him to take home ec. with me but he doesn't want to because you have to carry around a fake baby for the whole semester."

"Hmmmm." Zabuza said looking as if he wasn't sure if he should believe them. When neither seemed inclined to change their story, he sighed and nodded toward the box. "There's that stuff you wanted from the attic. Try not to make too much noise."

"Okay." Haku forced a smile, waiting until Zabuza left before turning back to Deidara. "Please at least go to a doctor to get tested."

"I will. I'm going to the free clinic. I want you to come with me." Deidara answered.

"Of course."

Hours later, Deidara was taken home by Haku, his appointment going smoothly. The doctor had found nothing to worry about and gave him a shot just incase. With a good-bye to Haku, he went inside and climbed up the stairs. Falling onto the bed, he closed his eyes and tried to pretend like nothing happened.

:_X_:

"Did you bring it?" Deidara whispered frantically toward Haku when the other entered his room and quickly shut the door. Thanking god that his parents weren't home and would be gone until the morning. "Haku?"

"It's right here." Haku said, looking around as he pulled out a small wrapped object from his pocket.

Deidara gasped as he saw what was going to decide his future. What was going to make or break him in a few minutes.

It had been two months since that night he pretended didn't happen. After the first month, he purposely forgot about even taking a test. Wanting that night to remain in the past. He pretended like nothing was wrong and even told Haku it was okay. His heart more scared then anything, as he ignored Sasori just as the red head ignored him. He barely registered in his mind when Sasori began dating someone else. It was like Sasori had taken a few steps back and this...this had moved into his place.

Then only this month, he had been feeling nausated like crazy and had been eating nonstop for days. When questioned about his eating habits, especially the tomatos coated in ramen broth, he had made up excuses. His parents were watching him worriedly, but he played it off like nothing was wrong. Only when he began to puke three days ago in the morning like clockwork, did he finally tell Haku the truth. Haku had been shocked, but had said he'd try and snatch a test from his stepmom when he could. Three days later, and Deidara was going to find out the truth.

Taking the stick, Deidara tried to breathe. "I...let's...bathroom." he said finally as he hid the thing under the waist band of his jeans and lead Haku out the door and to the only bathroom on this floor. Finding no one in there, as he knew it would be, he locked both of them in and pulled the stick out. "How?"

"You pee on it and it's supposed to tell you in three minutes or something." Haku answered unwrapping the thing. "Breathe Deidara."

"I can't. What if...Haku I'm scared." Deidara whispered as the stick gleamed slightly from the light above them. The little thing scaring Deidara more then anything before. Looking up at Haku, he found his best friend completely pale and his eyes wide. His hands were just as shaky as Deidara's and he spoke just below a whisper.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." Haku answered. "I'm here for you."

Nodding, Deidara slowly took the stick in his hand and waited for Haku to turn around. A few seconds later, he put the stick on the counter and sat on the toilet, Haku running his hands over his hair in a soothing manner.

"Time." Haku whispered.

Making no move to check, Deidara stared down at the ground and prayed that he was wrong. That nothing was different and there was nothing inside of him that shouldn't be there.

"Deidara?"

"Look for me." Deidara whispered, squeezing Haku's hand. "I can't look. Tell me please."

"I...okay." Haku nodded and pulled away. Moving toward the stick as if it were a snake, Haku cautiously picked it up.

"Haku?" Deidara asked when Haku made no move to look away from the thing.

"It's positive." Haku answered, stunned.

"Oh god." Deidara whispered before he broke down and cried.

Hours later, he found himself in bed, Haku holding him in his arms. He had cried nonstop since finding out, his tears long since dried out. His world was over. What was he going to tell his dad? His mom? His family and friends? How was he going to break it to them all? "Abortion." he said, turning to look at Haku.

"What?"

"I can get an abortion. No one has to know. They'll take it out and everything will be okay."

"You can't." Haku stated looking angry. "Deidara, you can't do it."

"Why not?" Deidara demanded as he sat up and began to pace. "Why can't I?"

"Because this is an innocent life you're deciding the fate of. This baby never asked to be and you want to end it before it gets a chance to decide his own destiny." Haku glared. "You know how I feel about this, how you feel about it."

"It's not you that's pregnant." Deidara glared back. "It's not your life that's ruined."

"There are other options. Abortion should never be one of them!" Haku shouted. "You know it's wrong! People make mistakes and then their only solution is abortion. They don't even think about the life they're ending. About what that little person inside of them could have become. Could have been. It's not their fault for being created. It's not their fault. They were given a life and you want to be one of those that takes it away!"

"Some cases need it."

"No, they don't."

"Rape vic-"

"The baby created from that, is not at fault." Haku hissed. "They don't choose their parents. There's always adoption. If the mother can't look at the child, a victim of the same man, without hate or pain, she could give it up for adoption. That child shouldn't have to die because what one man did to it's mother. She shouldn't hate it for something that was forced onto it too. For something it had no control over. I know many victims aren't going to see it this way, but they should try. All those children, gone before they had a chance to show they weren't the man that created them."

"Down sy-"

"Same thing. They deserve love. They deserve a chance. They didn't ask to be sick. They didn't ask to always depend on someone. They want to be loved to. They want someone to take care of them and protect them. Their life would be hard, but life is always hard. It gives us what it knows we can handle. That's why they need certain people to see that, to love them no matter what or who they are."

"And what if it's a risk to the mother's life? What then?" Deidara demanded angrily, wishing Haku would shut up.

"She lived her life. She should give the child a chance to live it's too." Haku stated, "Any thing you come up with, I will counter it. Deidara, don't do it. It would be the one thing in life you'd regret for all time. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years from now, you'll think back on this. You remember it and you'll regret it. You wonder what could have happened, what could have been instead. If you don't want the child, someone else does."

"I'm sorry Haku...I can't have the baby."

"Why? Because you're afraid what someone's going to say?" Haku shouted. "Because of your image or reputation? Why? Why take their life for something you did! People will always judge us. People will always wish to look down on someone else. They will always find a reason to-"

"This reason is something I can't go through with! I can't do it!" Deidara screamed. "I can't." he cried.

"If you do this, I can't...I need to go home." Haku said turning away from him. "Don't do anything stupid. Don't. Just know that I will mourn his or her's loss as if it were my own child. It is my fault you ended up pregnant, and I'm sorry for that. I can't say sorry enough for it, but don't take it out on the baby."

Just like that Haku was gone. His car starting up moments later, fading into the distance. Falling to his knees, Deidara cried into his hands.

:_X_:

"Itachi, man you have got to get the fuck over it. It's been two damn months since and you haven't even banged another body. You'd think you were in love with the damn kid or something." Hidan said as he ran his fingers through his hair and got it into order.

"It's regret for what I did." Itachi said as he put his own hair in a low ponytail. He had tried, countless times, to forget about Deidara and what he did. He had tried to force his mind away from the young blonde male but he couldn't. He wanted to apologies a millions times but he knew that would never be enough. That he could never take back what he did. "He was a kid and I took advantage of him."

"He shouldn't have been in there in the fucking first place. I can't believe the bouncer even let his ass in." Hidan said as he turned to Itachi. "Just let it go. You can't let this eat at you because it will tear you to pieces and fuck you all over. It was one damn night and it's fucking over. Tonight we are going out again. Get pissed ass drunk and this time make sure you bring someone old enough home."

"Hidan-" Itachi started, pausing when the doorbell rang. Moving away from his friend, and ignoring him when he followed, Itachi moved to the front door and swung it open. "Yeah?" he frowned at the young teenager on the otherside. He was beautiful that was for sure, thick black hair in a messy bun and big brown eyes watching him with something Itachi couldn't identify. The teeanger stood biting his lip, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Sup, I'm Hidan. You selling shit?" Hidan asked, happily flirting with the teenager, making Itachi wish to slam his skull into the door.

"Itachi Uchiha?" the teenager asked looking from one to the other.

"Another one?" Hidan smirked, turning toward him. "At least you keep getting good looking ones." to himself, Itachi heard him say, "Wish I could have gotten this one first."

"Yes?" Itachi said when Hidan walked off. "And you are?"

"Haku." the boy answered.

"What can I do for you, Haku? If you're selling something, I'm not really-"

"My best friend is named Deidara. Deidara Namikaze." Haku answered making Itachi's world stop moving. All of his thoughts sent once more to the beautiful blonde teen that ran out of his life after Itachi had defiled him. "I do not think we should discuss this out here." Haku went on, moving into the apartment when Itachi moved aside.

"Itachi, man can't you wait til I get out then? Fuck, one fuck with a kid and you already have another-"

"Shut the hell up." Itachi snapped as Haku stood glaring at Hidan.

"If you speak of my friend in such a way again, I will personally make you wish you had never opened your damn mouth to begin with." Haku glared.

"Friend?" Hidan frowned before it dawned on him. "You're friends with the blonde? The one Itachi banged-"

"Hidan!" Itachi snapped, turning to Haku. "Ignore that asshole. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because my friend is going to do something stupid." Haku said, doing as Itachi told him. Surprisingly, Hidan stayed quiet, moving to sit on the couch as he watched him. "I can see where Deidara's coming from, but it's wrong that he came to that conclusion. I don't expect you to jump in and fix everything. I just need your help to make sure he doesn't do what I know will break him."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi frowned as Haku talked in circles. "What would-he's not thinking of suicide!" he asked in shock. "Listen, I-"

"Not for him." Haku cut him off. "Not him."

"What?"  
"It took me a week to find your address. To find you, I broke into my dad's computer and used his cop stuff to get a hold of you." Haku went on. "But you have to help me stop him. He's going to do it today, and I can't let him. I've tried everything but he won't listen to me." Haku said as he started to cry.

"Haku, calm down." Itachi said, looking to Hidan and getting a shrug in return. "What's Deidara going to do?"

"He's going to get an abortion!" Haku sobbed.

:_X_:

Deidara looked at the plain building in shock. Today. He was going to do it today. Biting his trembling lips, he tried to force himself to believe that this was the best. That he was doing the right thing for all of them. His parents and friends would know nothing about this. Itachi would never find out. The only ones that would know were him and Haku. The way he should be. His parents thought he was at Haku's, and Deidara hoped that Haku would at least cover for him.

Looking down at the clock on the dashboard of the taxi, he tried to force his hand to move to the door handle. He tried to get himself to get out of the car and walk the thiry feet to the building. All he had to do was sign a few papers and everything would be taken care of. Getting out after much hesitation, he payed the driver and just stood there

Brushing away the tears at what he was going to do, he placed both his hands over his stomach. "I'm sorry." he told the baby within him. "It's for the best." he cried as looked down at his flat belly. "I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." he sobbed into his hands, both feet planted firmly against the pavement.

"You can't do it." someone said as stood in front of him. "Deidara-"

Lifting his head, Deidara continued to cry as he met Itachi's gaze. So many emotions seeming to flutter in and out of his dark eyes. None staying long enough for Deidara to deciper.

"Please don't do it. I know I don't have a right to ask you." Itachi said as his own tears built. "I don't have any right at all, but that baby is mine to. That baby was made by me and you. If I have to, I'll take full responsiblity of it and you won't ever have to see it. We're strangers, we know nothing of each other, your sixteen and I haven't been sixteen for years. I'll take all responsiblity for it, but please don't walk into that building. Please don't kill my baby."

"Haku?" Deidara finally got out. Watching the way Itachi held his hands in his own.

"He came by the apartment a few hours ago. He told me that you were pregnant and that the baby was mine. He told me where I could find you. Deidara please think about this. Please."

"I have an appointment in a few minutes." Deidara answered as he pulled his hands away from Itachi's.

"Don't do this." Itachi said, standing and refusing to move out of the way when Deidara tried to go around him. "That's my baby too."

"I'm sixteen!" Deidara shouted at him, "I shouldn't even be here!"

"I know. I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this. I won't."

"It's my body!" Deidara sobbed, his vision blurry and his heart breaking. He didn't want to this this, but he had to. He had to before he screwed up someone elses life. He was a kid himself. He wasn't ready to take care of a child of his own.

"But my child within it. Don't I get a choice on it's life?" Itachi demanded, his eyes cold. "If I have to, I'll take you to court to keep you from doing this. I don't care what happens to me, but you won't kill my baby."

"It's not even a baby yet. It's not-"

"I don't care what it is. My blood is still within it. My seed created it." Itachi said angrily as he grasped Deidara's trembling shoulders and pulled him close. Deidara making no move to stop him as he clutched onto Itachi's shirt and cried. "Whatever happens, I'll be there. I'll get everything you need. I'll come the second you call me. Whatever you want, it's yours."

"I'm scared, Itachi." Deidara got out. "I'm scared."

:_X_:

Deidara sat on the couch in his living room, Itachi standing behind him, as they faced his parents. He had dropped the bomb on them ten minutes ago and neither his mom or dad seemed inclined to speak anytime soon. Unable to look at anyone, Deidara kept his gaze on the ground and refused to look up. He felt Itachi's hands on his shoulders, gently squeezing as if to comfort him.

What he was thinking, Deidara didn't know. He was too scared to even want to ask.

"You're pregnant." his mom finally said, her voice soft and so unlike her. Nodding, Deidara kept his gaze on the grey carpet and waited for something to happen.

"You got my son pregnant." he heard his dad say, his voice filled with fury. "My sixteen year old son!"

"Yes," Itachi answered behind him, his voice hiding what he was feeling. "I take full res-"

"You son of a bitch!" Minato screamed. "He's a child! He isn't ready to have a child of his own! You took advantage of him!"

"I...yes." Itachi nodded, shocking Deidara. Turning toward Itachi, he frowned as the raven shook his head, telling him to go along with it. Itachi was going to take full blame.

"You're an adult! How could you-"

"He didn't." Deidara cut his father off. "I-"

"Deidara, no." Itachi tried to stop him.

"I went to a club-"

"What!" Minato shouted again as his wife gasped.

"I wanted to forget about Sasori, so I went out with Haku and we got wasted."

"You drank!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I needed-"

"No!" Minato snapped. "Deidara, why would you do this! We've told you-"

"I know, Daddy!" Deidara shouted as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but I'm scared. I don't know what to do and I really want you to hug me and tell me it's going to be okay!" he sobbed into his hands.

"Oh baby," Kushina whispered, pulling him into her arms and running a hand through his hair. "Oh Deidara."

:_X_:

Deidara kept his head down as he walked side by side with Haku. He could feel the gazes of everyone watching him. How they found out wasn't really a surprise anymore. Being seven months and two weeks along, Deidara had a belly. At first everyone had assumed it was Sasori's, but those rumors quickly fell when Deidara met Sasori's gaze across the lunchroom and told the person next to him it was someone elses. He had said it loud enough for the closer tables to hear and spread the word, and he watched as Sasori had glared at him, pulling the pink haired slut into his arms. The pink haired bitch that was apparently seeing Sasori for a year behind Deidara's back. What Haku had found out was that Sakura had spread her legs whenever Sasori wanted her to. Did whatever Sasori wanted her to do.

But even knowing all that, it didn't stop another rumor going around that said Deidara had cheated on Sasori and Sasori had broken up with him because he found out Deidara was having someone elses baby, some even saying it was Haku's, which Haku had broke out laughing and said so what if it is?, making some people even more conviced it was Haku's. So far no one had been able to figure out who the actual father was, and Deidara wanted to keep it that way.

With Haku walking beside him, he made it through school, and then home where he found Itachi's car parked outside.

Walking inside with Haku, he found his parents speaking quietly with Itachi, pausing when they spotted them.

"Deidar-"

"Let me please." Itachi stopped his dad and stood, "Deidara can I talk to you in private?"

"I...okay." Deidara nodded, turning to Haku, who only shrugged. When Itachi gently took his arm and lead him outside, Deidara followed silently. True to his word, Itachi had been there since that day. His apartment, that he shared with Hidan, was filled with baby things, some of the stuff even finding it's way to Deidara's home. He had even introduced Deidara to his parents. Both had been stunned, but Mikoto had welcomed him into her family. And after getting over the shock of him being sixteen, Fugaku had even began to buy books and find anything about pregnancies to be prepared for everything, calling when he found something knew and discussing many things, for hours, over the phone with Minato. Both of their moms were always on line or reading books on the perfect baby name and going with Itachi, and Deidara when he was forced along by Haku, and choosing which would be better baby item to buy and why.

Haku for his part, was beyond excited and had even bought a few things that he said he couldn't resist buying. Even Hidan bought a few things, but Deidara suspected he bought more things when Haku went along. The older man unable to say no to Haku as he was forced or dragged along by the bossy raven. Deidara knew his best friend liked the older man and probably even gained a few kisses from him. He knew Zabuza wasn't all to happy about a man his age hanging around his brother. Going so far as to try and fight the man much to Haku's annoyance and Hidan's amusement.

"Deidara?" Itachi said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I..." Itachi paused and seemed to think about what he should say. "Okay, uh, Deidara. I want...will you marry me?"

"What?" Deidara gasped in shock, staring at Itachi.

"We're going to have a child together. A baby and I want us to be married before that happens, I want our child to know that we are both going to be there for him. I know I said I'd take the baby on my own, but I know you love him just as much as I do. We've only known eachother for five months, but-"

"You don't love me." Deidara said softly, not hearing what he hoped Itachi would say.

"-I..what?" Itachi frowned not catching it.

"I can't marry you." Deidara went on, as his heart began to ache. Itachi didn't love him. This man, this guy who made his heart race, didn't love him. Itachi was...his perfect guy. All this time that he had spent with Itachi, every day that passed by, Deidara knew he was falling in love. Even Haku had commented on how perfect Itachi was for him. And his perfect guy only wanted to marry him because of their baby, not because he loved him. He knew if not for the baby, Itachi would never have looked at him. Would have never noticed him.

"Deidara-"

"No." Deidara shook his head and turned away. "I don't want to marry you." he couldn't marry a man that would never love him. "I"m sorry but no." with that he went inside and shut the door on Itachi's shocked face.

:_X_:

"Hey Deidara, call me when you get this." Itachi said. Ending the call, he fell back onto his couch. With an arm over his eyes, he sighed tiredly. Why was Deidara avoiding him? Already it had been a week, and Itachi missed him. He missed his cute laugh, his beautiful eyes always jumping from one emotion to the next. He missed seeing him, the picture ID, that he had yet to give back, only doing so much. It wasn't the same as having the real Deidara with him.

Was marrying him that bad? Okay so Deidara was sixteen, almost seventeen in a few more months, and yes he was twenty-four, but he thought both could look over their ages and do what was best for the baby. What was best for both of them. He thought Deidara...what did he think? Deidara was young, the last thing he'd want to do is settle down. Especially with him.

He had heard from Haku that Deidara had been madly in love with his ex. That Sasori had dumped him after three years together and broke his heart. He had asked Haku if Deidara still loved him and Haku had said he didn't know. That Deidara didn't like talking about Sasori. Haku had thought that Deidara had gotten over him and moved on, but Itachi wasn't so sure anymore.

"Stop!" he heard someone laugh as the front door opened. Lifting his arm slightly he spotted Haku coming in, mouth connected to his roommate's. Haku was bent over, Hidan's arms keeping him from falling as Haku wrapped his own arms around Hidan's neck. Both seemed inclined on getting it on in front of him, if Hidan's hand drifting inside the raven's pants said anything.

Clearing his throat, he watched Haku jerk away from Hidan, a blush on his face. "Itachi! Uh, hi."

"Itachi." Hidan grumbled when Haku seemed intent on putting more space between them.

"Hn." Itachi said with amusement as Haku bit his lip.

"Look at the time, I have got to go and...bye!" Haku said and ran out of the room, the door shutting behind him.

"Damn it Itachi! Couldn't you have been out working or buying shit!" Hidan grumbled.  
"What are you doing Hidan?" Itachi asked his best friend, moving his feet when Hidan pushed them to the floor and sat down beside him. "He's sixteen."

"So's Deidara but it's not stopping you from mopping after him like a love sick bastard." Hidan shot back.

"He's pregnant with my child." Itachi reminded him.

"Yeah, but what does that has to do with the damn wet dreams you've been having-"

"I do not have-"  
"Itachi, you wake me up every damn morning, moaning and groaning his name. If I didn't know, I would have thought Deidara was in there with you with the way you were going on. Besides, someone has been taking damn cold showers like crazy lately."

"That's beside the point. We're talking about Haku." Itachi flushed, remembering certain dreams of the blonde blue eyed beauty. Dreams that would get him arrested if people knew he had them. God, even he felt like a pervert thinking that he wanted to do some of those things with the real Deidara.

"What about Haku?" Hidan questioned. "I like him. He likes me."

"He's a kid!"

"His age doesn't matter. If he was twenty, everyone would be okay with this. But because he's still a teenager, it's a big fucking deal. I like him, a lot alright. He makes me happy. And we both get a sick enjoyment when Zabuza catches us making out." Hidan grinned.

"Are you playing him?"

"No, if anything, he's playing me." Hidan chuckled. "He's a boy after my own heart. Man, he's going to give me a fucking run for my money at every damn turn."

"You love him." Itachi said in surprise.

"Possibly, who knows, one day we might get married, and then pop out a damn kid or two." Hidan went on, turning to look at him. "Only thing I know is I don't want him to go. Little bastard left his mark and it's not fading anytime soon. Now, I'm going to give him a call. I'll be in my room because it's going to get a bit graphic." with that, he got up. Moments later Itachi heard Hidan's voice and a door closing.

Was it as easy as that? Itachi wondered. Could he be like Hidan and just go with it. To let his heart finally lead him and take him to a place that was meant to be his heaven? Deciding he could try taking a chance, he grabbed his shoes and left.

:_X_:

Deidara watched the world move around him, the park filled with activity as children ran about, laughing and playing as parents and guardians supervised from the side. Someday this would be him here, watching his child playing and running. Maybe he'd come alone...or maybe he'd give Itachi full custody.

No, he couldn't. Itachi was right, he loved the baby. He loved the baby so much. Just the thought of getting rid of his baby broke his heart. The thought of almost taking the baby's life, god it hurt now. If not for Haku, he would have made the worst mistake of his life. He hated himself for thinking in such a way to begin with. Haku was right, it wasn't the baby's fault for being created, it was his own.

And it was his own fault for falling in love with a man eight years older than him, who would never love him back. Glancing down at his round belly, looking as it if would burst open any second, he sighed and blinked back the tears. Being pregnant sucked. He was too emotional, and he suspected it didn't help that he had been emotional before he got pregnant too.

Stupid Sasori, he said wiping at his eyes. How could he have ever been in love with Sasori? The man was an asshole. How did he miss everything Haku had seen to begin with? Why did he ignore Haku's warnings and lectures? Everything about Sasori had become crystal clear when compared to Itachi.

And because of Sasori's inability with keeping it in his pants, not only was Sakura pregnant, but, last that he heard, two other people were claiming Sasori as the father of their babies. It had been shocking when Sakura annouanced she was pregnant, two months ago, but when two other people had came forth with the same claim, Deidara had been beyond stunned. He knew Sasori's parents were furious, and that each of the parents were demanding Sasori take responsiblity for their daugters condition. There was a another boy that claimed he was pregnant a year ago by Sasori, but had gotten rid of the baby because his parents made him. Now Deidara knew why the other boy cried at the sight of him the first day that the school found out about him. To think that could have been him too. Crying because he killed his baby.

Grunting, Deidara shifted his body a bit and settled back down only to curl forward as the same pain went through his body again. Taking a deep breath, he gasped when the pain got bigger.

"Are you alright?" someone asked him, holding a hand on his shoulder. "Hey-"

"It hurts!" Deidara sobbed, flinching in agony when the pain continued to get worse.

"He's going into labor! Somebody call 911!"

:_X_:

Itachi sat in the waiting room along with his parents, Deidara's parent's, Haku and his family, and Hidan. All of them sitting in silence as they waited for news of Deidara and the baby. He had been searching for a few hours, calling Deidara's phone every twenty minutes. And when some unknown woman had answered him, he heard Deidara screaming in the background and the woman saying that the young man was going into labor. After that, everything went kind of crazy and the phone went dead.

With speed that he shouldn't have been driving, Itachi made it to the hospital just as Deidara was wheeled in. He tried to follow but was pushed aside and told to wait in the waiting room. Arguing that it was his family in there got him no where. He was told by one nurse to calm down or she was going to call security.

Deciding to follow her advice he had sat in one of the brown chairs and watched the door, wanting and wishing for someone to come and tell him that Deidara and the baby were okay.

When his phone rang, he had jumped and quickly answered it, not really hearing anything his mom said as he talked over her and said that Deidara was in labor. From there it became fuzzy. Time seemed to slowly tick by, but everyone all arrived within minutes of eachother. An unknown person had brought over Deidara's things to him, telling him that she hoped for everything to be okay with his wife and child. He had only nodded at her in shocked silence.

Deciding he couldn't sit anymore, doing hours of that already, Itachi began to pace. His hand automatically going into his pocket to run gently over the blue wallet covered in marker. He prayed to whoever was listening that Deidara would be okay, that his baby would be fine. He prayed that the doctors got everything undercontrol. That nothing would happen and that he'd go into actual labor a month and some weeks from now, the way he was supposed to.

Feeling tears falling again, he never even registered the tears on anyone else. He only saw his own fear, his own pain, not theirs.

Running a hand down his face, Itachi sqeezed the bridge of his nose before taking a breath to try and calm himself. But trying and doing were two different things. What if something happened to Deidara? What if the baby was sick? What if they died-no! They won't! Deidara won't die and their baby won't die! Itachi couldn't lose them. He couldn't. They were his life now. They were what he had been searching for without realizing it. He wanted a family and they were his. God couldn't be so cruel as to take them away from him, could he? Give him a taste of a family before dragging it back.

Please don't take them, please don't take my family, he begged, as he sat on one of the chairs, away from his family, his arms resting on his legs as he prayed into his hands. "Please god, please." he whispered as his vision grew blurry and tears streamed down his face. He couldn't lose them. He couldn't lose them. He...he loved them. He loved his baby. He loved Deidara. He didn't care if Deidara was still a teenager, that he was eight years younger. He didn't care that he was still in highschool. He loved him. He loved them so much.

"Itachi Uchiha?"

At the sound of his, Itachi jumped up and moved toward the doctor. "That's me!" he said quickly, his family and friends standing behind him, each waiting to hear the news. "Is Deidara okay? Please tell me he's okay." he begged.

"Deidara is fine." the doctor answered, allowing Itachi to breathe properly for the first time in hours. "We had some complications-"

"My baby? Please-"

"Mr. Uchiha, your family is fine. In fact, early labor for twins is common."

"Twins?" he heard his dad gasp, he, himself, unable to say anything.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, smiling at their shocked faces. "If you would like, I can take you to see-"

"Please." Itachi nodded, quickly. "Please take me to him."

"We'll wait here." Minato said when the doctor turned to them. "Let Itachi go first and then we'll go and see them."

With a nod, the doctor lead Itachi through the doors and down a hallway. To Itachi, it seemed like they were walking in circles, but the doctor seemed to know where they were going. When they came to a stop, Itachi met the doctor's gaze before walking through the door that was being held open.

Once through, it took a bit of time for Itachi's eyes to adjust to the dim light, and when he did, he felt his heart skip a beat. On the bed, resting on his back, his head tilted to the otherside, Deidara stared at a bin like crib.  
Moving closer, Itachi gasped at the sight of two little bodies sleeping within, one tan like Deidara and the other pale like him. Both of them beyond beautiful and perfect as the pale blue blankets cuddled their small bodies. "Deidara?" he whispered, reaching out one hand to grasp the blonde's. Bringing it to his lips, he turned his gaze back to his blue eyed blonde and grinned, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Deidara whispered. Even looking exhuasted, hair matted and damp, bags building under his eyes, Deidara was beautiful to him. Without thinking, Itachi bent down and kissed his blonde, pulling back a bit at Deidara's gasp. "I-Itachi?"

"I love you." Itachi whispered kissing him again, tears falling in joy. "God I love you."

"What?" Deidara got out, pulling back and gazing at him in shock.

"I love you. I don't want to lose you. I don't care about our ages. I don't care about stupid things that don't matter. I care about you and the babies we have. I love you and them. I want you to marry me. I want you to take my last name and I want us to find an apartment of our own. If you want to stay in school, I'll support you. If you want to go online, I'll support you. Whatever you want to do, I'll support you. I only ask that you don't leave me. That you don't leave us. I know it's asking a lot from you, but I'm hoping you love them enough and might possibly like me enough to someday love me back. I'll do everything I can to make you happy. To make sure you don't cry, unless it's because you're happy. I want us to raise our kids together. I want us to have more kids together. I want you with me long after we both grow old and see our grandkids having kids. I want you always in my life, in my heart, and preferably, always in my bed naked." Grinning at the blush covering Deidara's face, Itachi kissed him again, nipping at bottom lip. "I love you, and if I say it enough times, you might become my parrot and say it back. Please marry me. Please."

"Itachi-"

"If you're worried about money, you don't have to be. I have money saved up. The business Hidan and I started a year ago is finally taking off. Going from my parent's garage to a warehouse even. We're going to be as big as-"

"Itachi." Deidara cut him off, holding a hand over his mouth. Itachi gulped at the unreadable expression in his beautiful blue eyes. His heart began pounding in panic, afraid that Deidara would tell him no, tell him to take the babies and go. Just that thought scared him. "I...yes." he finally said, a small grin appearing. "I'll marry you."

"You will?" Itachi gaped before he grinned and kissed the blonde again, pushing the smaller man into the bed as he did so. "As soon as you get out, we are going before a judge. If you want a big wedding, fine, but the courts will see us first because I'm not going to give you the chance to change your mind. We-"

"I love you."

Just those three words brought more tears to Itachi's eyes. Kissing the blonde again, he breathe in Deidara's scent, knowing that this goregous blonde before him would always be his drug of choice. "Thank god, because I was running out of things to say." Itachi chuckled, pulling back and bringing forth a laugh from Deidara.

:_X_:

"Naruto if you don't stop stealing your brother's toys, you will be dealing with your Father!" Deidara stated, hands on his hips as he stared down at his pouting son, only five years old and Naruto was already a handful. His son had way too much energy, jumped on everything, made messes like crazy. And loved with his whole heart.

Sasuke was the exact opposite, calmer and more respectful. Fighting only when Naruto took his things, but protecting his younger brother, by five minutes, with all that he had. Sasuke was neater and softer spoken, until Naruto did something to him.

"Mommy!" Naruto whined moving to hug his leg. "I didn't steal it, honest! I was sharing!"

"You stole it from my hand!" Sasuke shouted from behind Deidara, "Mommy, I was playing with it and he pulled it away!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"If you two don't stop, you're going to wake up the baby and then you two will be taking care of Obito." Deidara stated, watching both boys go quiet. Though Obito resembled Itachi and Sasuke, Obito carried on like a Namikaze, loud and demanding. Running a hand through his hair, Deidara said, "Naruto give Sasuke his toy and sit in the time-out chair for five minutes."

"But-"

"Go." he went on as he got the timer and set it, making sure it was on low to not wake Obito when it went off.

Sighing, Naruto handed back the toy, and with slumped shoulders, walked slowly to the little red chair in the living room. Sitting down and looking beyond defeated, Deidara was almost tempted to run to him and pull his baby boy into his arms, telling him he was sorry and didn't mean it. Of course if he did that, the fighting would start again. With a lifted brow as he hid his grin, he watched Sasuke put his toy on the shelf and move to Naruto's side, taking the other chair beside him and holding his hand. Putting himself in time-out just to make Naruto smile, god Deidara loved his kids.

Hearing a knock at the front door, Deidara put one hand on his belly. Being pregnant for the third time, he knew exactly what to expect. All that he hoped for was Shisui be like Sasuke, calm and quiet. Because if he got another Naruto and Obito, he was forcing Itachi into a stay at home dad, and Deidara was going on vacation with Haku.

"About time." Haku grinned, a baby boy resting on his own hip. "Say hello baby."

"'ello." Shin said smiling sweetly as he held onto Haku, his little head resting on his mommy's shoulder. Though only one, Shin was like a little adult, always polite and turning into a little Haku, which Hidan said wasn't fair. And because of that, Hidan wanted to have another baby so it could be like him, attitude and all. He even had a name picked out, Sai, just because Sai sounded like a name that his not-yet-created-cute-little-monster would become.

"Hello to you Shin," Deidara grinned, shaking his little hand and letting them in.

Spotting the twins in the corner, Haku lifted a delicate brow "Naruto?"

"And Sasuke's taking the punishment too." Deidara nodded, looking over at his boys. "So how did school go?"

"Boring, I missed Shin all day but Zabuza told me to stop calling and texting him because he was spending time with his nephew and I was annoying them." Haku grumbled, putting his son down and watching him walk off to Naruto and Sasuke. "Obito asleep?"

"He's recharging." Deidara answered, moving back to Obito's latest creation on his wall and getting the rag.

Taking it from Deidara's hand, Haku chuckled, "He's an artist, just like mommy."

"God, I so don't want Shisui to take after my side of the family. We're already bad enough." Deidara grumbled.

"We'll see in a few months time." Haku grinned as he put the rag down and turned to Deidara.

"What?" Deidara questioned, seeing the gleam in Haku's eyes. "Haku?"

"I'm pregnant!" Haku stated, bringing a gasp from Deidara.

"What?"

"I'm going to have a baby. I had to tell you first before I told Hidan." Haku grinned, glowing as he did so

"So Sai is actually coming to life?" Deidara got out on a laugh.

"Sai will not be like his father. Not if I can help it, but yes he's coming to life!" Haku went on with the same excitment.

"Mommy! The bell went off!" Naruto called from his seat, bouncing in place as both he and Sasuke turned toward him. "Can I go play outside?"

"Just don't let Kyuubi or Kirin out of the yard, I'm in no condition to chase after those two dogs. And don't try to feed Nibi to them. She's running out of fur." Deidara stated, speaking of the blonde tabby cat resting on the back of the couch. With a pout from Naruto, Sasuke lead his brother and Shin outside, the dogs standing and almost knocking Naruto over as they greeted him. Deidara and Haku watched as Shin stayed behind Sasuke until the young raven had the dogs sit, much to Naruto's annoyance, and let Shin go and pet them. "Aren't they cute?"

"They are." Haku nodded, weaving their arms together. "Imagine, a few years ago, would you have seen this?"

"No." Deidara answered honestly. "I had a different future in mind, but I lucked out and that didn't happen the way I planned."

"We both did pretty good, I think." Haku nodded before scowling, "Now if I can get Hidan to stop trying to teach Shin curse words, things will be perfect."

"Don't worry Haku, Hidan's got Sai now." Deidara laughed patting Haku's flat belly and earning a laugh in return.

"God no. Anything but that." Haku grimanced

"Anything but what?" Itachi asked as he came in with Hidan right behind him. "I brought your husband like you asked Haku."

"Tell me again why I had to follow Itachi here instead of to our house with you naked in the doorway waiting for me." Hidan demanded as he moved to Haku's side, kissing him. Itachi doing the same to Deidara.

"One because the neighbor would have seen me, and I don't think that old man would be able to handle all of this sex appeal and not die." Haku grinned, bringing laughs from everyone, "And two, I had to talk to Deidara."

"About?" Hidan frowned, looking from Haku to Deidara and back again.

"Well," Deidara started, leaning into Itachi'd hold, resting his hands above Itachi's as they held onto his belly. "Haku met this guy and he was just so cute, I told him to go for it. Sure you guys are married but you don't mind, right?"

"What!" Hidan and Itachi shouted together, Itachi because his Deidara was checking out another man and Hidan because Haku was married to him!

"He's cute, Hidan. I couldn't say no." Haku went on, wrapping his arms around Hidan's waist, grinning up at the scowl on Hidan's face. "He's just so adorable and you'll meet him in seven months or so."

"Seven? Bring him now, I'm going to kic-" Hidan started on a growl only to stop when Haku squashed his lips between his fingers.

"His name is Sai."

"Sai?" Hidan said with a frown before grinning like crazy. "You're serious?"

"Yeah." Haku nodded, laughing when Hidan picked him up and swung him around.  
"Hell yeah!" Hidan shouted, kissing Haku. "About damn time!"

"And you just woke up my adorable demon." Deidara stated as Hidan grinned an apology before running outside and lifting Shin into the air, shouting about being a big brother. Just like that, Naruto and the dogs was celebrating with him, forcing Sasuke to join as well.

"I'll get the demon." Itachi stated, kissing his lips before moving off to Obito's room.

"I like this future a lot better." Haku decided.

"So do I. I'm glad you took me out and stopped me from doing the worst thing I would have ever done." Deidara said, turning to look at his best friend.

"I told you, you just needed one night of fun and we'd go from there." Haku answered with a soft smile, "And you would have stopped yourself from doing it. I just wanted to make sure the odds were in that favor. And if anyone needs to be thanking anyone, it's me."

"Why?"

"Hello, you bagged a hot man, who had an equally hot roommate." Haku pointed out. "Who is a sex god in bed and goes-"

"Haku." Deidara laughed.

"Please, like you didn't say the same about Itachi. Who was telling his mom, Itachi's mom, me and my mom about the time you guys finally had sex again?" Haku asked.

"You guys asked," Deidara grinned back, pulling his friend into a side ways hug, laughing when Obito came into the room and demanded to join the crazy people outside. With a grin for his husband, Deidara watched Itachi take Obito out, putting him on the ground to dance with Naruto. He watched as Sasuke spotted his father and moved to his side, reaching his arms up so that Itachi could hold him. "Thank you anyway, thank you for giving me and you are little piece of heaven."

"You're welcome." Haku answered, grinning at Deidara before turning to their family outside.


End file.
